Misunderstandings Lokixreader
by tarbarme
Summary: A misunderstanding could lead to secrets to come to light.


Misunderstandings:

Lokixreader

"Do we have everything? " Your friend Ryan asked you as he checked off the list.

"I think so. The stage knife with the fake blood is right here." You held up the knife.

"Good. I'll check round to make sure none of the Asgardians around so we don't have to explain what we are up too."

Ryan looked through the doorway to the small private garden that we choose to practice the play. You both thought that the Asgardians would know about stage blood and all that. Besides Thor invited you to come to Asgard as a thank you for helping Loki to get better. Those few months spent with Loki was at first hair pulling frustrated then slowly got better. He opened up to you since he thought you were only a lowly Midgardian. Only a handful of people on Earth knew of your secret.

The scene you practiced started with an argument. Both of you had to keep your voices down so not to attract attention. Neither of you noticed Thor in the doorway. He heard the argument and wanted to make sure everything was ok. Ryan pulled out the knife and turned you around so your back was against his chest. With the knife he pressed along your throat from ear to ear that left a trail of blood in its wake.

"NO!" You didn't even hit the ground when you heard Thor's bellow.

Ryan had the look of horror when he saw Thor running up to him. Ryan was picked up by his shirt by Thor and slammed into a nearby tree.

You grabbed one of Thor's arms to stop him. "Thor! I'm fine!"

He looked at you confused and you wiped some of the blood off your neck.

"This is fake blood and he didn't hurt me at all!" You wonder why Thor was so upset at your apparent death.

Thor put Ryan down and continued to look at you. "If anything would happen to you Lady (y/n). My brother and I..." He stopped at that.

There was the sound of rushing feet coming towards the garden.

"What has happen? I heard Thor bellow out." Lady Sif said breathlessly. The warriors three were right behind her.

It took about half an hour to explain on what happened and you didn't need a healer. You got a chilling thought just as you finished.

"I wonder if anyone told Loki yet that I died?" You looked at Thor horrorstricken. All your hard work down the drain if they did.

It's a good thing that Thor is a prince and also big in size. That made it easier to run through the halls to the dungeons. The guards took one look at Thor's face and immediately open the doors. Loki's gut wrenching screams was all you needed to hear.

You raced down to his cell and inside was a disaster. Not one thing wasn't smashed or torn apart. He sat cross legged against one of the walls with tears that spilled down his cheeks.

Before that first meeting with Loki you promised to yourself that you wouldn't use your powers in his presences . Now you had to break that promise. It would have taken too long to get permission to enter his cell. You used a spell that allowed you to past through solid objects and entered his cell. Thor could only stand outside the cell in shock.

You sat down in front of Loki and tried to shake him by the shoulders. He continued to scream.

"NO! WHY IS EVERYTHING I LOVE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!"

You breathed a short prayer in hopes you don't get into trouble on what you were going to do.

With a raised hand you smack him across the cheek. He turned to you with his eye filled with mixed emotions. There was sadness, pain, and surprise.

"Loki I'm right here. I'm alive and it's a misunderstanding." You point to the spot on your neck where you took off the blood. "It's part of a play that I'm in."

He looks at you with tears still streaming down his face. The next second he is in your lap and his arms around you.

"Don't ever leave me (Y/N).Please." He managed to say in a pain filled voice.

"I wouldn't leave you unless you wanted my too." You held him in your lap and gently rocked him.

You wanted to blurt out to him that you could never die anyway but that was for another time. Out of the corner of your eye you could see a angry Thor. There were going to be a lot explaining to do before the day was done.


End file.
